


《幸存者》chapter（5）

by ZheJiu



Category: MM! – Fandom
Genre: M/M, 剧情
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 而此刻他脑海中不断回响的名字，是阻止他重新落入地狱的唯一羁绊。





	《幸存者》chapter（5）

Thor曾无数次接近死亡。他曾被扯断胳膊后掉下大雪封山的悬崖，他曾从一架燃烧着的直升机上毫无保护地跳进北冰洋，他......

但Thor以此为生。他的工作就是把自己置于这些死亡威胁之中，然后脱身获得自己的赏金。这些赏金雇佣的不是士兵的技能或头脑，它雇佣的是Thor生命的使用权，在任务期间，生死不忌。

直到此刻，这是Thor唯一 一次畏惧死亡，而他的懦弱将会长此以往地持续下去。

因为Loki。

雇佣兵是在一张病床上醒来的，房间内漂浮着消毒水的味道，医疗设施齐全得令人不安，这是在末世几乎不可能出现的场景。

“你的生命十分顽强，soldier。”几个穿着白大褂的人鱼贯而入，摆弄着连在alpha身上的管子和机器，而Thor的注意力完全放在了那个蓝胡子的中年人身上，“如果你不信牺牲，会引起不少麻烦。”

“我在哪里？”Thor的声音哑得像是被砂纸磨过，枪伤虽然对他来说是家常便饭，但alpha依旧没法像行尸那样身中数枪还能站得起来，“我的同伴呢？”

“别对我抱有敌意，Thor......你是叫这个名字，对么？”蓝胡子的语调圆润而高昂，“你的同伴在萨卡镇中生活得不错，我相信你会喜欢这里的。”

“让我见他，”Thor一坐起来就觉得天旋地转，但他不敢闭眼，“那个和我一起的Omega，我要见他。”“当然，我们有独立的通讯系统，你可以用床头的电话打给萨卡镇中的任何人。”蓝胡子指了指床头柜上的一本黄页，“Loki和你其他同伴的住处已经登记在册了，希望你别敲错门，特殊时期......我们的治安很严苛。”

这不对劲。Thor睁大了眼睛躺在病床上，这没那么简单，这个社区不会无缘无故接纳包括伤员在内的二三十个人，这完全扰乱了萨卡镇的生态平衡，徒增负担。

“你的猜想没错，Thor。”Omega快步走进了病房，Loki穿着淡蓝色的衬衫，稍稍修理了头发，完全看不出曾在行尸末世的荒野中摸爬滚打了四年，“这一切没这么简单，但你也太过紧张了。”

“我刚刚说出口了？”Thor重新撑着胳膊坐了起来，Loki弯腰亲了亲他的额头，“你好像胖了。”“他们给你下了一种药物，你会情不自禁地把你的思维说出口。”Loki倒了一杯水，靠着病房另一头的白墙远远地看着Thor，“我不指望高天尊能相信我们，这种药他也对我用过，但很快就停止了，因为那差点导致我流产。”

“刚刚那个蓝胡子叫高天尊？”Thor下意识地又说出了口，但下一刻就因为想要从床上跳起来而扯动了伤口，轰然倒了回去捂着肋骨呻吟，“你怀孕了？！god......”

“你的反应比我想象中要大一点。”Omega吸了吸鼻子，意味不明地勾了勾唇，“你想四处看看么？这个镇子可不只有医务室叹为观止，你也不用再占着床位了。”

“我以为我们应该先谈谈孩子......”“准确的来说，只是一个六周的胎儿，”Loki看着alpha依旧难以置信的眼神，“你的确昏迷了这么久，我特意弄了个台历，就在我的办公桌上。”

“办公桌？”这对一个刚清醒没多久的重伤患来说，信息量的确有些过于庞大了，Thor四下观察着尽力不错过任何细节，“你为高天尊工作？”

萨卡镇原本是一个人口不过百的小型城镇，高天尊为这里铸就围墙后，开始慢慢收留逃亡至此的人们。这里很少有孩童和老人，青壮年alpha占了多数，Loki尽量不去思考高天尊用什么方式进行了筛选。

“高天尊曾经是个古董商，在做交易上比我高明得多，我们各取所需。”Loki的办公室就在他的住处，这里的每个人都被组成4到6人分配了两层的独栋房屋，但他例外，“我为他布置安防，完善法律，偶尔参谋战略，而他会收留我的人让他们用劳动换取物资，并且......长期治疗你，哪怕你可能已经是个植物人。”

“我欠你的，Loki。”Thor有些颓唐地把自己陷进了沙发里，Loki点了一根烟，沉默地看着贴在墙上的两张小镇地图，“我不算是个靠谱的伴侣，我自顾自地昏迷了六周，而你......”

“我一直把......它，称呼为胎儿，是因为我还没决定是否留下它。”Loki打断了alpha的话，他从Thor醒来那一刻起一直冷静得可怕，此刻夹着烟颤抖的手却泄露出Omega只是在压抑着自己即将崩溃的情绪，“我能感觉到我的身体在一天天地虚弱，我曾经是一个强大而完美的幸存者，而这个胎儿，它会让我变得臃肿而笨重，不得不依靠别人活下去。”

“......我永远尊重你的选择。这个.......这个孩子在影响着你，你承受的压力.....我是说，我不会要求你做任何事，Loki。”Thor觉得自己的大脑在高速运转，但脑海中一片空白，一种强烈而无力的情绪几乎将他淹没，而他只能坐在这张该死的软皮沙发里，仿佛将要一直下陷到地板上，“但我想说的是......”

“我能够做好一个父亲，直到我死亡的前一秒，我都会拼尽全力保护你们，无论我是否能做到，我......会为你直面死亡。”  
“只要你还需要我这么做，Loki。”

“我放弃它，就等同于杀了你，”Loki缓慢地走到了Thor的面前，低头看着alpha的衣领，“对吗。”“这和失去Jack不一样，Loki。”

这当然不一样，一旦Loki做出了那个决定，也是对Thor下了审判。他在他的Omega眼里没有能力养育一个孩子；在这个末世里，他无法给Omega任何能够携手并进的安全感。

He is nothing.

“为什么？”“我不会再说任何话了，Loki。”

“每一句话都会是阻拦你的祈求，我不会那么做，Loki。”

Thor被所谓社区互助小组的女士安排在了Loki的住处，没人觉得这有什么问题。自从负责清点武器库的人因为一次外勤任务被行尸咬伤后，Loki的工作变得更多了。

雇佣兵依旧在修养，按照高天尊派来替他做检查的医生的说法，他随时有可能在睡梦中因为遗漏在体内的某颗子弹猝死。

“你没那么容易死，Thor。”Loki永远能保持自己的下巴干干净净，但无论Thor被自己手里的剃须刀刮伤多少次，警官却总是吝啬于帮他一把，“我们已经身处地狱了。”

“我一直在等那么一天。”Thor抱着Omega的腰低头蹭他的面颊，他还不被认为有工作能力，就像一个小白脸一样在这栋房子里混吃混喝，“某天早晨你摸着肚子平躺在我身边，告诉我你已经拿掉了它。”

“还不是时候，Thor。”Loki慢吞吞地用食指推开了alpha的脑袋，“我劝你别再喋喋不休地追问我，我经常在冲动之下做些害人害己的决定。”

一个月后，Thor已经能每天绕着小镇晨跑一圈，把自己的浑身肌肉都恢复到最佳状态，然后高天尊似乎终于想起来请他喝一杯茶。

“我想聘请你做萨卡镇的外勤人员，Thor......我可以那样叫你么？这对我们之间的关系很有帮助。”高天尊拢着手靠在高背沙发上，整个房间都和他的风格很像，浮夸而扎眼，“寻找物资，追踪行尸群，清除一些觊觎着这个小镇的人......这很简单，你的雇佣兵朋友们都做得很好。”

“我想你也没给我别的选择，”Thor笑了笑，大剌剌地靠在椅背上，“我的伴侣，朋友，所有认识的人......他们都被你织进了网里，高天尊。”

“网？我只是个有幸受到高墙庇护的商人。”

“萨卡镇有耕地，酒窖，武器库，甚至井水。这里能够产生负担两倍人口的物资，但你仍然不断地派遣搜寻队冒险去墙外寻找，这是为什么？”Thor的语速很快，他借着晨跑的名义摸透了整个小镇，还有Loki办公室里Peter画的地图，这就是为什么警官要贴第二张，“Loki选择视而不见，但我必须要知道。”

“他比你聪明，Thor。”高天尊抬着下巴看了Thor一会儿，然后弯起唇角笑了，“Loki很危险，但他知道该怎么让我相信自己能掌控他，虽然鬼知道他会惹什么麻烦......而你恰恰相反。”

“有不少人会被你这样的alpha吓到，Thor·odinson，你是从乱葬岗里爬出来的疯子。”高天尊端起了茶，是送客的意思，“希望你能喜欢你的新工作，然后把你的小命揣在兜里直到那个孩子出生。”

“我会的，高天尊，当雇佣兵的只要报酬丰厚什么都会干。”

Loki怀孕三个月的时候，Thor几乎每天都会在深夜惊醒。omega因为孕期睡得越来越多，软着脖颈靠在alpha的肩膀，或者背对着他蜷成一团，呼吸平稳。

他们都知道这是一个界限，如果Loki打算放弃这个孩子，就不能再拖了。

“我曾经养过一只叫Ariel的猫。它浑身都是白色的，只有脚掌带着一点金色绒毛。Ariel活了很久很久，直到有一天在窗前的垫子上安静地睡过去。”

“这个孩子就叫Ariel吧。”Thor又一次从睡梦中惊醒的时候，Loki睡眼朦胧地摸了摸他的面颊，然后把脑袋埋进了alpha的胸口，模糊的语调仿佛梦喃，“无论男女，都叫Ariel。”

“好。”Thor抱着警官削瘦的脊背，眼眶突然湿润，“谢谢你，Loki。”

一夜好梦。

Loki怀孕6个月的时候，身型对于孕期的Omega而言还是太过削瘦。Thor从背面几乎看不出他怀孕了，穿着宽敞的外套时也只像是发了福。alpha花了不少功夫找全了铁匠给他列的烟酒清单，才成功贿赂他打造一副对戒。

警官最近闲得发慌，他的工作大部分都被Thor和Peter承担了，哪怕他依旧能在医务室有人病变成行尸时护送医护人员撤离，但萨卡镇的墙内不可能天天有这样的意外给他解闷。

“肩颈持平，Peter，用这种枪时记得微张着嘴，否则耳膜会被后坐力震碎。”萨卡镇一直在训练青壮年的作战能力，Loki在不能出外勤之后就一直待在了训练场，“你的虎口不能再受伤了，为什么突然这么......”

“总不能每次都让Thor救我，Loki。”17岁的青年在几个月里像是顷刻间长大了，Peter始终紧抿着嘴唇，“你的孩子差点在出生之前就失去了父亲，因为我。”

“我们总要互相照应，撇开情分不谈，这是个互惠互利的关系。”Loki极淡地勾了勾唇，“你的动作很快，但枪法还是......”Omega的语调突然顿住了，警官突然面色煞白，死死盯着不远处的黑发女alpha。

“Loki？”Peter想越过Omega的肩膀去看，却被挡住了视线，“你怎......”“你先回去，我还有事。”

警官下意识地后退了一步，一切Loki本以为随着灾变而覆灭的过往，卷土重来。

“瞧瞧你，Loki。”女人上下打量着警官，Loki戒备地抬手捂住了凸起的小腹，“我的弟弟，我最优秀的耳目和武器，变成了最没用的那种Omega。”

“Hela。”Loki闭了闭眼睛，终于吐出了那个足以割伤自己每一寸皮肤的名字，“我以为你已经死了。”“恐怕没那么容易，弟弟。”hela慢慢地走近了Omega，直到几乎鼻尖相触，但Loki始终挺直着脊背没有后退，“我一直在找你，该跟我回去了。”

“我不会再受你掌控了，现在你又是借着谁的刀？”“灭霸，我想你还没资格听说过他。”hela状似可惜地挑了挑眉毛，神态和Loki一模一样，“这个地方不会存活太久，至少替你肚子里的小东西想想。”

“你伪善的戏码倒是一直炉火纯青，”Loki不着痕迹地用手搭上了一旁的栏杆，久违的恐惧和心悸几乎让他快要站不住，腹部也开始下意识地绞痛，“不如实话实说，你想对萨卡镇做什么？”

“是灭霸，这个小镇只不过是他已经纳入囊中的战利品。”hela在离开之前留下了最后一句话，然后像幽灵般消失在了这个守卫森严的小镇，“你已经安逸太久了，弟弟，laufeyson家族的人天生流淌着杀戮掠夺的血液。”

“你逃不过命运，也逃不过我。”

Thor。  
Loki盯着空无一人的训练场，突然觉得那些在渐渐改变他的一切，顷刻间抽离了自己的身体。  
而此刻他脑海中不断回响的名字，是阻止他重新落入地狱的唯一羁绊。


End file.
